Star Frozen
by Atlas Cerberus
Summary: Mass Effect, Frozen, Star gate Atlantis crossover AU. Now with I present Star Frozen read as Elsa and Anna(Known as Elsyra and Ayra) meet the Citadel Council and maybe aid in the ever lasting battle with the Reapers. All comments are welcome(I do not own Frozen or Stargate)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own StarGate, Mass Effect or Frozen, i only own my OCS

* * *

This fanfic is a frozen stargate and mass effect crossover as the ancients are from stargate. And as well the chapter that this fanfiction was will be updated and posted under a new name for when I have posted it Anna will not be Elsa's sister as the city ship lands in the port of Arendelle and on the day Elsa when is crowned queen in the movie is when Anna is crowned queen and the city ship rise's if you have any more questions pm me and I'll answer when I can.(Here is a tease on the idea I have had and no one's done it before so why not) or something like that

* * *

(Names people)

Elsa = Queen Elsyra: Queen Elsyra she's queen of the Ancients also those that are ascended if she wants to she can take her true form which is an ascended being she is the most powerful ascended being there is and she's the mother of Athena.

Anna = Princess Ayra: sister to Elsyra and Princess to the Ancients.

Athena is Queen Elsyra's child she appears as a 14 year old girl with pale as snow skin tone, slender and she is a ascended being like her mother.

Kristoff = Kortus: head of drone supply.

Olaf =Olafus: constructed after Elsyra watched a wraith feed on her parents for the purpose to keep Elsyra and Ayra safe from harm. (Not human but a Trusted AI)

Arendelle = Arendellia Ancient city ship MK10 (But because it's an AU based fanfiction its super city ship)

* * *

**Star Frozen**

* * *

Prologue 10,000 years ago

* * *

The Arendellia was the pride of the Ancients fleet the first of its kind and the only one made, it was going to be a super city ship-class.

The Arendellia had been heavily armed to the brig with drones, plasma turrets, untouchable shields and other high tech weapons, the city was powered by 6 ZPMS also with new stasis tech and they got the stasis technology to completely stop aging, as well with their most advanced factory technology

The Arendellia was on a mission to destroy a wraith research station but when they came out of hyperspace there where 58 wraith super hives guarding the research station. (Little time skip) After the research station was destroyed the Arendellia lost some system's such as communication, worm hole drive, long ranged sensors because of this the Arendellia missed the "Atlantis has fallen retreat call"

Before the Arendellia took anymore damage it went into a hyperspace window. They only used the hyper drive because they had to get out of there and fast as the shields where on 100% still they were still able to do some damage to the ship and the people Elsyra and Ayra parents had been killed there mother was feed up on and their farther also shared the same fate before her eye Elsyra's father was killed of being fed up on he told Elsyra to "You need to use, control, keep our people safe, believe in yourself and your gifts are to use for goodness we love you and your sis-t-e… " with Elsyra and Ayra parents dead Elsyra took charge her people.

They were adrift for 2 years making repairs to the damaged ships that are all ways with The Arendellia. They set cause for Atlantis on sublight it will take 10,000 years so all the crew went into stasis, after about 2000 years they where sucked into a black hole which sent them into the mass effect universe around a couple of minutes before the humans joined the citadel races, but because of this they may or may not join the Citadel races.

A turain fleet attacked the ancient fleet when they appeared from no where, with no sigh of the mass relay activating.(Not like that did anything at all)

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Ancients.

"What why am I awake, where are the others why can't I sense them" said Queen Elsyra as she went out of her form of stasis as this was happening the crew of the fleet was awakening to a new universe as their queen was going though the data that was collected by the sensors, the sensors had detected a large space station in the shape of a turning fork But as they got closer to it the mass relay as they would learn that it is called in a bit as they where closer the blue glowing core the fleet was sent to the citadel.

**Turain General Artreris Suruaseht **

"General unknown ship are appearing next to the mass relay" said a young turain officer "tell the council and open fire on this new young race" said the general the ship started to open fire on the unknown fleet but to no affect to the unknown fleet and this was starting to make the general angry at why they weren't destroyed yet "why can I still see those ships" "sir the council are ordering you to stop firing and to turn your self in to c-sec for questioning" "the unknown fleet is firing some kind of energy weapon at us" the generals ship was torn to shreds by the energy weapons of the fleet.

* * *

Ancient fleet

"unknown ship destroyed ma'am more unknown ships on sensors orders" "hack into their computers and collect all data they have then hail them saying unknown young and primitive races we come in peace WE ARE THE ANCIENTS and if you attack us we will return fire you have 10 hours to answer" "ok ma'am"

* * *

Citadel council

"Sirs, ma'am the unknowns are hacking the computers everywhere gathering data" said a turain of c-sec officer "we're being hailed it's going all over citadel space" "unknown young and primitive races we come in peace WE ARE THE ANCIENTS and if you attack us we will return fire you have Lantean 10 hours to answer"

* * *

Citadel Council

"HOW DARE THESE NEW VIOLENT PRIMITIVE RACE DARE HACK US AS WELL IN THREATENING US, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOLECULE OF ELEMENT ZERO ON THERE SHIPS" Councilor Sparatus Roared around the Citadel tower.

"COUNCILOR SPARATUS will you SHUT UP AND LET US THINK" Yelled The Asari Councilor Tevos "We will welcome this new race to the Citadel Council and we will make them dependent on element zero, as well as make them a Client Race"

* * *

"HOW DARE THESE NEW VIOLENT PRIMITIVE RACE DARE HACK US AS WELL AS THREATEN US, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOLECULE OF ELEMENT ZERO ON THERE SHIPS" Councilor Sparatus Roared around the Citadel tower.

"COUNCILOR SPARATUS will you SHUT UP AND LET US THINK" Yelled The Asari Councilor Tevos "We will welcome this new race to the Citadel Council and we will make them dependent on element zero, as well as make them a Client Race"

* * *

"Has the younger races here replied yet?" asked Elsyra "No ma'am, they have not replied yet and by the looks of this hole situation, its about to turn into a fight"

As the Ancient fleet was next to the mass relay. The Human Systems Alliance ambassadors ship arrived from the mass relay. Shocking them with how big the Ancient ships were and on how close they were to the single tiny spec that the humans called a ship in comparison to the Ancients ships. which were over 10,000 to 6000 years old, but they didn't know that as they didn't know how long lived these more advanced humans were. which is what they would had thought that strait away from stepping off their ship.

"Ma'am, i did a full scan of this Citadel of theirs and it seems to be a bigger version of the device that they call a mass relay. and then after that i had a look on the deep space sensors, where i found a massive fleet of organic ships which if the long range science sensors tell me that they are made from multiple different races that had lived in this galaxy. according to these readings" said a unnamed Ancient scientist

"Okay, This is Queen Elsyra, to protect this universe that we have are in, we have to destroy that station that is in front of us to ensure that your children and family's have a tomorrow still. 10 warships will be dispatched to deal with these organic ships that are outside of this galaxy. whist we will destroy this station" Elsyra ordered.

Drones equipped with anti-matter, where released from their racks inside the drone silos flying off to destroy the citadel and all those that live on it, the drones completely rip apart the citadel as key areas are destroyed, the anti-matter spreading across the rest of the citadel causing it to cease to exist. The ten warships overloaded a Z.P.M or a Potentia as the Ancients called them which destroyed the reapers.

The Ancient ships found a suitable planet to rebuild their race.

* * *

The End

I am sorry about this fanfiction , but it is dead and rushed. I didn't plan or envision it being anything like it is at them moment as I lost the plot when got a new laptop which in the file transfer I lost the plans for this fanfiction and the other I had planned. Soon their will be other fanfiction from me. About Frozen, Stargate and Harry Potter where Harry is a female named Elsa same powers and all that, she is an Ancient, her parents and twin brother live and she is ignored for her life, as to her parents she is worthless and powerless as her brother is seen as more powerful for stopping voldemort, when in fact she did. she ascended that night and descended with a body that could handle all the ancients power and knowledge which she uses secretly. Also Anna is her younger sister who her parents don't pay any attention to so she raises her and teaches her the ancient language, causing Anna to see Elsa as her mother.


End file.
